The Smut Inn
by Kiwi's IchiRukiLemoLimesFluffs
Summary: Explicit Storylines. Random Pairings. For now Just IchiRuki till I get some juicy requests. Please if you don't like reading "Explicit Love Writing." Don't ruin it for others who do. 18 and up only please. Thanks.
1. Rukia's Kind of Drunk

Hookay. So um this ficlet actually has a mini storyline. It's got a nice little non smut scene and all that. But this is my hardcore lemon. Tell me what you think. **Different pairings next chapter! So tell me your preference through PM or review thanks!**

* * *

The Smut Inn- International House of Smut

**Pairings: **ICHIGO X RUKIA, Twosome. **Hardcore. **RUKIA POV

**Rating: **VeryMA

**Title: **Rukia's Kind Of Drunk

_Sex is so much steamer when you surrender to strong Sake… I would know. _—Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

Yup, mhm…

I opened my eyes and I knew I would instantly regret it. My temples were pounding. As the face of my alarm clock began ring louder in my head, I saw that it was seven in the morning. My mouth was dry and I could barely swallow. I found a bottle of water on the nightstand and reached out to grab it, desperate to slake my thirst. I leaned out to grab it and instantly regretted it. I wrapped my fingers around the bottle, trying to grasp it and I managed to knock off it along with my alarm clock to the floor.

"Oh great." I groaned, reaching down and moving my hand around over the carpet, trying to make contact with the plastic but finding only clothes and Chappy dust bunnies...

I kept moving my hand until my fingers found the plastic. I grabbed it as fast as I could, brought the bottle to my mouth, pulled open the stopper with my teeth and took a long swig of the chilled liquid. Suddenly, I felt another leg other than mine awkwardly slump over my thigh, followed by a toned arm over my lower back. My heart dropped as I turned my head around. I recall the orange hair almost instantly.

It was Red Mamba who was in my bed. His real name was Ichigo Kurosaki, current owner of Las Noches— a dojo I happened to live close to. And shamefully, I have slept with my boss. Yet he's my _sensei_ in bed. His nickname came not only from his strawberry orange hair but also from his fiery venomous temper and his snakelike techniques. Which were just as venomous as his disposition. Being the sensei, he had a bit of a reputation for his hostile demeanor against other psychics and other martial art teachers in Japan.

I must say, I fucked up big time. For years now, I have avoided Ichigo successfully. I mean just because he was my boss didn't mean I had to talk to him. He was actually attractive and had a portioned physique but, I was never into spiky arrogant heads to be honest. Not only was he an arrogant stud, he was a shit talker— still is. I just laughed silently thinking about it because I was the only girl that never gave into any of that mess he spewed. In fact, I'm certain that my efforts of shunning him pissed him off to no end. He believed that he could get anything he wanted by just simply talking and taking.

I quietly rolled back over, hoping that if he did wake up, I would already be at work. As I kept still, I began thinking again— _what the hell was I thinking? _What led me to giving in to the Great Red Mamba? Hopefully I didn't hit the Sake bottle too much last night. Would that matter? No matter how many cups I have, I go crazy. I carefully maneuvered myself from my side and onto my back, without waking him. It meant that his hand was on my belly and his leg was now between mine. I felt his fingers come to life and begin to move over my soft skin.

…It was then when my mind brought me back to last night at Las Noches.

I was closing the dojo for the night. A few of Ichigo's students stayed to help clean walls, mop up a few blood stains and clean the floor mats. I had no intentions of staying later than what I originally did. Which was no more than about six hours.

"Thanks Renji." I bowed to the blood red head. He stood there with his arms crossed, never failing to look so indignant every time I glanced at him. I just cracked a grin. He thought he was so tough. Ichigo had ranked him number one balance and second in roundhouse combat. His balance and elegant fighting style made it difficult for anyone one to touch him and for that, everyone called him the crane.

"You oughta get your job on time so you won't have to stay late." I enjoyed his nonchalant voice, "This ain't the place to be when it's dark." See, Renji was the guy I had a thing for. In fact if I was staying late, it was because he was practicing or getting ready for a tournament.

"Sure… sure…" I shrugged. "I can handle myself."

"You got moves huh?" I could feel Renji's competitive tone seeping through his actions when he held up his fists.

"Yea…" I was pretty good fighter myself. I could pin down a few guys of Ichigo's. Working at a dojo can do that to a small midget like me.

"So show me then." Renji insisted, his fists tightened as he provoked me a little more. Duking it out with a guy I had a thing for was okay in my book. So I held up my hands like most of the students I observed, one fist in front of the other and both of my feet were stationed in place. Just in case of any cheating knock outs.

"Okay. Attack me." I suppose that was more than enough invitation for Renji to invade my space of comfort. A balanced leg came close to my head and I blocked it with both hands, pushing him back a little. I flipped backwards and grabbed my broom for defense, pointing the tip at the base of his neck all in one motion.

He flipped back smiling, his feet sliding elegantly on the clean mat, "Nice Rukia." Before I said thank you, he proceeded to laugh, "But you see, I was going easy on you…" he moved his hands and feet in an awkward stance. One that I wasn't familiar with. Still, I held my broom spinning it above me. He had decided to come forth and break my broom with a single balanced hand and kicked the two halves out of my grip. Then he proceeded to ambush me by taking a quick step behind me. Which was way too fast for my eyes. I stumbled back to get at least one part of my broom so I could whack him with it.

To my dismay, he was ahead of me. Renji elegantly knocked it out of my hands with another well balanced kick and dodged below my sudden kick to trip me. I fell face first on the mat. I didn't expect to go down so quickly but I rolled over and hopped back on my two feet. I expected more from the crane but to my shock, he hit the wall with a violent thud.

"Huh…" Renji blinked, wondering how I could have down that. Then the man's eyes widen seeing his sensei with his palm out and eccentric red ruby colors and smoke emerging from it. "Sensei, I thought you left already?"

"Damn good thing I didn't…" Ichigo smiled evilly, "I would have never known that you like picking on little midgets, Renji."

"N-no…" Renji hopped back up, "We were just messing around. Tell him Rukia…" It's funny how Renji acted so tough. Then real master comes and he backs down so quickly.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Renji was just showing me some moves." I stared at the orange head as he stared back at me. Eyes that were once still, were now riddled with dark bloodlust. This bloodlust wasn't for me, thankfully.

"You're lucky Renji. Rukia was able to get you out of that one…" Ichigo hissed, a line of whites shinned in the light, "Now explain her bloody nose…"

I blinked, touching my nose and the red moisture that touched my fingertips. I hadn't noticed before. However Ichigo gave him no time to respond. In an instant, Red Mamba was gone, vanished from our sight.

The whisper of a footstep to his left, Renji turned at the sound of running feet. Ichigo came out of nowhere and launched his student in the air, inducing him to hit the stone ceiling. Ichigo's fingers twitched and tensed up, ready to some more draw blood. Instead he paused, lightly dusting off his long black kimono. I couldn't help but watch, my heart aching for Renji who just laid there, partially out of breath.

Ichigo left him there too and offered me a towel to wipe the blood. Before I could refuse, he frowned at me, eyes raging a different shade of red, "Swallow your pride and just take the damn thing." he threw the wet towel at me, "If it wasn't for me you'd be where Renji is right now…"

There was just something about him that I couldn't stand. "Kiss my ass Mamba. I would have lasted if he didn't break my broom." that earned me a hard grip on my wrist. He pulled me towards him. I wouldn't show him that his actions hurt.

He gritted through his teeth, "What's it gonna take for you to call me Ichigo…"

I hit a nerve. I smiled, "Dunno, try throwing me up in the ceiling like you did Renji just a bit ago." speaking of Renji, we left him in the other room. I rushed to the kitchen to wash out the towel. Ichigo followed. I don't why he did. I just ignored him and dabbed my nose to stop the bleeding.

He sighs, snatching the towel from me and pours Sake on it. "Stops the bleeding faster…" then he presses it against my nose.

The smell raided my nostrils and I pushed him away. "Thanks… but I got it..." I faked a smile, drying my nose.

"So uptight…" His demeanor suddenly changed. Smiling like a kid on Christmas, "Have some Sake…"

Finally I was done attending to my nose. "No thanks…"

"Why not… drinking Sake isn't bad…" Ichigo laughed, "…everyone loves Sake." he poured him a cup. Knowing him, he had probably been hitting that bottle all day. Hell, he was probably drunk right now.

"Sure drinking it isn't bad… drinking it with _you_ is…" I assured him.

This even made him laugh harder. "Pussy…" he snickers under his breath. "I'm sure that's why you haven't joined my class yet after all these years of working here. Little midget is much too scared to try something because she's afraid it might tickle her fancy." he laughed, taking a few gulps.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Or maybe…" Ichigo chuckled, "Maybe you're afraid of what your brother would think. You know," he smiled, eyes almost winking at her, "He'll do anything to keep you from maturing past the age of sixteen…" Yup this fool was drunk.

To set those records, I'm twenty and what my brother didn't know… didn't hurt him. "Talking that shit again," I grabbed a wooden cup and filled it up. I made sure to down it so he couldn't talk anymore.

"Well, I'm only speaking the truth." he gulped the rest in his cup then did a quick refill.

"Like I said before, kiss my ass Mamba…" The drink burned my throat as it went down. I wouldn't tell him now much of a light weight I was when I consumed Sake or, how wild I could get. I quickly took two more cups to shut his mouth for good.

"You swallowed all that like a champ… what other things can you swallow…" he questioned, licking his lips and pouring himself another cup.

I had no time to react to that question. Ichigo pushed his face into mine, his tongue venturing deep within my mouth. I could feel the Sake draining from his mouth into mine. His fingers had rubbed at my nipples, through my shirt. His other hand had deftly slipped between my legs, gently squeezing the sudden tense muscles in my inner thighs. I could feel my clit began to get firm and start to tingle between my legs. I let out an involuntary gasp. I wasn't under his full control yet. So I pulled back breathing heavily.

He had dug his hands into my thick black hair and pulled so that I was forced to look at him, his tongue flickered on my neck. My lower regions gave a token pulse as he nibbled back up. I couldn't help but moan again. He dug his face under my shirt and bit the front latches of my bra with his teeth, freeing my firm breasts. Then with his teeth again, he tore my shirt halfway to my bellybutton.

Finally I pulled further away which didn't do much. Ichigo was so strong, constricting his muscles around me I couldn't move. I couldn't believe how tipsy I had gotten within just fifteen minutes of foreplay. Then again, it was Ichigo who was feeding Sake to me each time he invaded my lips, causing me to fall back under his control.

At that point Ichigo realized that our wanton behavior was too steamy to be continued at the dojo. Quickly I had whispered into his ear to go to my place. Seconds apart, he swung my ass over his shoulder and began stumbling out into the street. I had never laughed and screamed so much in my life. Thankfully Renji left or else, he would have seen us slip out of the dojo so intoxicated. I know that I should have kept quiet, until we got to my home, but I couldn't, I just couldn't and when I felt his monstrous hand smack the meaty part of my cheeks just enough to sting, I literately came.

As soon as we reached the door to my apartment, he put me down so I could unlock it. Soon, we were making out all over the place, stripping each other of clothing and rolling along the walls until we got to my room. I was left in my underwear in which he ripped off. As quick as a flash, his fingers slipped inside my wet hole and his teeth were on my clit, sucking it into his hot mouth while his tongue flicked and stroked.

I tell ya, before I knew it, I was thrusting against his face as he fucked me with his mouth and hand. God, my knees were turning to jelly and I was gasping and moaning, loudly. I was moaning loudly and I could feel my juices flooding his mouth as he prolonged my orgasm with that wicked tongue of his.

I grabbed his hair hard and pulled him against my throbbing mound. I had already been soaking as he'd expertly fingered my pussy and of course I had reciprocated, placing my hand on that hard beast that dangled low. The drunk me wanted Red Mamba's cock now and I didn't care how.

My legs were wide apart and although I came several times, he didn't stop his assault. In fact, he could read my body talk as it whispered fuck me now. Ichigo not only lived up to his name as Red Mamba but it described his junk below. My legs were wide for him as he took his hard length and smack it on my soaked entrance.

"You want it?" Ichigo glared, his eyes changing to a ruby, "You gotta ask for it my dirty little midget…" He grunted as he smacked on my entrance once more. I couldn't even speak at that point, my body was shaking so hard. All I could do is groan loudly, grabbing his sides for dear life. But Mamba didn't play. He didn't accept my plea. Instead, he pinned down my hands violently, "Say it Rukia!" he forced my hands above my head, and held them there until I winced in pain.

"…Y-Yes…" I choked.

"Yes… what?" I felt his free hand mingle with my clit again. I was panting and quivering, my whole body was on fire. I was on the edge of an orgasm but somehow he was able to hold me from it, merely just teasing me. "Yes what, Rukia?

The drunk me wanted his hard rod now! Right now! And he chose to make me suffer. "Y-YES S-SENSEI!" I cried for this torture to stop. However, my response made him snicker evilly.

"So I'm your sensei, huh?" he didn't wait for another answer. Instead, he flips me over and forces himself into me. He pounds himself even harder, "You feel so fucking amazing…" he groaned. He grunted as he thrust it in, deep and hard, stretching me open. God, he was so huge! As he pulled out, he slapped my arse, hard. I was bumping against him as he fucked me, pumping my g-spot with his huge thick shaft. I reached in between my legs and began to rub his balls as they swung against me. I screamed and pulled my fingers back against my own soaking cleft and rubbed and rubbed until I came.

Ichigo reached down and grabbed my hands, pulling them behind me. By now, I was moaning and coming like you wouldn't believe. Ichigo was able to maneuver himself even deeper inside me, inducing several mini orgasms to burst. I could barely breathe and I had no choice but to open my mouth even wider when Ichigo leaned to taste my lips. That sudden moment was perfect. As I instantly shuddered in my ultimate climax, I felt Ichigo pull out and he grunted as his spunk squirted over my lower back. As my climax subsided and I began to come back to my senses, I pushed him away.

But…

He grabbed my chin with his other hand and pulled me towards his before whispering into my ear, "Fine Shorty, I'll tell you what… You know I've been after you for a while but you've always managed to ignore me. So I request to spend the rest of the night with you." He explained, "I'd assume you'll agree? We're both still drunk, horny and you've gotten a taste of what I have to offer. If so, I won't tell your brother anything that we did tonight." He let go of my face.

Seriously, I should have felt outraged and disgusted, but Mamba's sex was the best sex I had ever had. So, why would I refuse? Especially if he promised that this would be all taboo. And one thing about Ichigo— his word was his bond.

"Deal…" I shrugged, lightly smiling. "Why do I bother…?" Sex is so much steamer when you surrender to strong Sake… I would know.

~~~~  
Argh, so _that,_ was how I had gotten stuck with Mamba in my bed. The outcome? After our agreement, we proceeded with round two. Now I'm sore, I have a headache and we are both late for the dojo. Worse of all, Byakuya is coming to see me today which is why Ichigo said that crap last night. _Sneaky little bastard. _

On the flip side, I can say he isn't that bad of a guy. That's right I meant it, and _meh_, maybe I do find him to be a little attractive. My body squirmed as his hand slid down my belly again and his fingers moved over my thighs, his touch was getting firmer, he was waking up. The man yawned, slowly opening his eyes. Wasn't long till a smile popped on his face.

"Hmm… Morning…"

"Mm… Ichigo we're late…" I yawned.

"Pfft, oh well… Renji can train them today." Ichigo wrapped his arm around me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's all fine." I sighed, glaring back, "But what about my brother…"

_DING DONG! "Rukia?"_

"…AH FUCK!"


	2. Dark Rapture

Disclaimer: **Sexual content as alllways. All ficlets are either fluff, M, MA. If you don't like it, please! PLEASE don't read it. PLEEEEEEEEASE! **

For those who are JUST starting read this, first congrats! You're officially member of this mumbo-jumbo! If you were wondering, Smut Inn is one big giant never ending sex story. Didn't think I would make a fic such as that, eh? Lol. (Clue#1 it's on my profile… It's why I have this profile open! Duh!) With ficlet after ficlet **of different pairings**, because just same IchiRuki would be boring.

…I think.

However, grats and hope I'll keep getting requests from you all! I'm happy to hear them and they will get used and I'll see what I can do! Thanks!

* * *

**Pairings: **ICHIGO X RUKIA, Twosome. A little BDSM. **Very consensual**.

**Rating: **MA

**Title: **Dark Rapture

* * *

Ichigo laid in the sheets, just watching Rukia's small frame, his naked body covered with perspiration and precum, a satisfied smile glowing on his face as she'd pause, a rare haunted look in her clear violet eyes.

"Are you ready for me…?" Rukia asked, and Ichigo answered without thinking a single thought, his words followed with a soft kiss, his body tingling all over as she granted him with gentle tantalizing touches, her tongue slipping easily between his lips.

"Yes… How many times are you going to ask that?" He breathed, feeling the welcome warmth of desire kissing on his stomach. His abs contracted under her lips. He could see the wicked smile on Rukia's face.

"We're trying something new, baby." She sat up, starting at his steamy naked body. She was wearing a devil red corset with black lace and matching panties. It showed attitude. That was the point. Tonight, she was going to show him whose boss.

_New? _Rukia was right about that. The paddle, whip and ropes definitely added a bit of spice. He laid there helplessly with his hands bounded together, waiting impatiently. "Hm. I like new…" he smiled back, his gaze never leaving hers. However, his smile was short-lived, feeling her hand rubbing against his scrotum, all the way to his shaft. He let out a fevered moan of desire.

"Good…" Rukia giggled. "Because, you're my little bad boy tonight."

"Is that so…" that got him all jittery inside. "Keep this up, and I'll be anything _you _want…"

Rukia laughed, resignation in her voice, she rolled the man over, "You insufferable doll, you… I think you need a spanking." she took the small paddle beneath her and smacked Ichigo's left cheek.

Wincing softly, Ichigo chuckled, "Fuck baby," he could still feel the heat in his tender flesh spreading down his thighs and translating in hard rod as hardcore pleasure. "I love it when you spank me…" Rukia gave his ass a quick squeeze and rewarded him with a sharp smack, this time on the right cheek. He was going to be more than a boyfriend. Tonight, he was going to be her plaything, mainly to be used and abused to her heart's content.

"You love it, huh?" She ran her fingers through his soft orange locks, giving another playful, if painful, smack to his ass. He let out a groan, but it didn't stop him from pleading for more.

"Oh yes ma'am…" He closed his eyes, enjoying her being the dominate one for once. Still, the moments when they had sex, he was the one in control. Rukia ever being in control was rare, but he enjoyed this almost as much as the sexual things they did. For now, he would let her have her fun before he could break free and fuck her raw. "Is that all you got Shorty… I thought you could do better than that…"

"Oh really?" That earned him another swat, this one less playful, leaving him breathless. "How's that tough boy?" Thinking that the pain was intense, she struck him again, this time raking her nails over his abused bottom in the aftermath, leaving trails of fire in their wake. "It's time you learned some respect…"

"…Still doesn't hurt—" he cleared his throat as Rukia's face began to frown, "I mean, yes ma'am, I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again."

"Very well then." Rukia sighed, relaxing and laying back down on the bed, "Come here baby… I have a little surprise for you." Hopefully he was hungry. She took off the laced panties and spread her legs, her juices running down her thighs like warm, slick honey. Shyly, Rukia ran her fingers over her sopping wet entrance, letting out a soft sigh as another string of pleasure began to plunge somewhere deep inside her.

Ichigo rolled over, struggling to her like a fat slug with his arms bound under him. Her cunt was so nice and juicy at that moment, her lips parted like an exotic flower. The effort was worth it when he could almost taste her essence. To his dismay, Rukia stopped him with a single hand, laughing at the disappointed look that became of his face. "But only if you say please…"

Ichigo bit his lip lustfully, "Please…" By the glint in his eyes, Rukia could tell he was more than ready. "…I want nothing more than to have a taste of that sweetness." The words slipped eagerly from his mouth as he watched her nod at his request. Gracefully, she removed her hand and allowed him to come forth.

Rukia's violet orbs met his light brown ones, feeling suddenly shy as she laid back against the pillows. She opened her legs wider for him, her knees raised. She swiftly sucked in her breath, biting down firmly on her lower lip as Ichigo invaded her lower regions with his teasing tongue. "Oh yes… Ichigo…" She muttered as she was suddenly filled with an unbearable lust.

He stuck his whole face in eagerly as he could feel her leather whip circling the middle of his back. He moaned pulling on her lower lips, then going forth to mingle with that throbbing clit. It didn't take much to tease her clit out of hiding either, his tongue dipped into her drenched slit until it shone with her juices on his hungry lips. And after he showed how much of a good boy he was, she would allow him to go down a fuck her slit with his tongue some more. It made him feel even dirtier. And even more vindicated.

"Oh my god… don't stop." The words were barely out of her mouth when she felt pleasure ripping through her body like an endless tidal wave of eccentric shock, swelling and robbing her of coherent thought. In the throes of unfulfilled desires, Rukia is shaking with moral excitement and ecstasy.

She let the whip come down playfully on his ass again, urging him to keep going. "Yes ma'am…" He moaned. Much to Rukia's amusement, Ichigo kept at it, his tongue wiggling up to the clit and nipping fervently. She tried to swallow her screams but damn it was too much. The man's cock was so hard, it pained him. Damn, he couldn't wait till she would give him permission to fuck her.

"…Good …boy." She choked.

Ichigo just smiled between her legs, his eyes glittering with amusement as he drifted from his girlfriend's face to her flowing juices. He watched his through light lashes, frustrated that Rukia managed to keep her hands from dipping between her thighs, envying the self-control she had. He only saw her touch herself once and that was before he started. Here he was, trying his best not to tear the ropes that bonded his hands together. Despite her moaning, how could she be that cool? Ichigo shot up, moving his captive hands to his girlfriend's waist and pulled her down.

"Ichigo…?" Rukia choked again, bemused at his sudden movements. Then she vaguely sensed his mouth on hers, forcing his kiss on her as he swallowed any other words she had. Then sat back up, leaving her speechless. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment as he pulled the tight ropes a loose with one gesture.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." He spoke the truth. Something inside him had awaken, something dirty and depraved and willing to do pretty much anything. His actions showed desperation, though she could never see it in his face. She wasn't going to asking him what he was going to do now. The next bit was obvious. He simply ripped her corset in half, tossing it aside.

Now he was about to open a new page to rough pleasure, and Rukia was ready for it. She latched on to him with her dark whip and pulled him closer, her eyes dazed from when he mingled with her lower regions.

Their bodies as one, Ichigo guided Rukia's small frame around with his arms and positioned her directly in front of his throbbing member. Leaning over her, he pushed her body toward the headboard with her face deep within the pillows. Then placing his hands on her waists, he entered her quickly. She could feel the soft, spongy tip of his cock invade her hole as his hot cock slipped into her wet pussy, smoothly sheathing. As each inch filled her, the tight burn dissipated and she sighed, breathing heavily, acclimating to the spreading sense of pleasure as her muscles relaxed around his cock.

"Fuck…" His eyes were glazed over, immodest and hungry.

Rukia gripped the whip, unable to wave it to smack him around. She instantly dropped it and latched on to her boyfriend's arm. His thick cock pulled out slowly and pushed back in slowly as he drew her thighs toward him with his hands. Ichigo moaned at the unrestrained pleasure stirring in his groins. Deeply inside her, he took one hand and wedged a middle finger over her pussy so that it slid up and down on the top of her entrance as he pushed in and out.

Ichigo grabbed her by the wrists and forcibly smashed himself over and over. The momentum of his thrusts propelled her up to the headboard haphazardly, until she couldn't stand it. "Yes! Yes! Yes! OH YES!" Rukia exhaled, thrashing against sheets soaked in perspiration and hot cum.

His thick cock fucked her powerfully, faster and harder. He was almost hitting the end of her as his strong arms pulled her ass against his balls repeatedly. She shook her head back and forth, fighting the overwhelming sensation that burned through her insides, pain becoming pleasure, pleasure, pain, until every nerve ending felt like it was on fire. His shaft noisily pistoning in and out of her slick hole until she came again, arching her back as it tore through her like a seizure. She loved the rush of how sexy this all was.

"Fuck you harder, Shorty?" he breathed, sweat dropping into Rukia's already damp hair.

"MMMHMM!" She found herself begging, Ichigo grabbed her hips and started thrusting into her viciously, bringing her to a third orgasm. The loud slaps of his hips against her ass filled the room, as she felt his balls pressing into her wet cunt. Her thighs trembled as her entire being became centered on the need to explode with passion. Her nipples grew pointed, swollen and aching to be touched. With Ichigo's currently free hand, she placed it over her small breast. He instantly twisted it between his thumb and forefinger.

That was all it took in the end, combination of fondling with her breasts and thrusting into her wet entrance, to reach her last ultimate orgasm. She wanted to double over at the intensity. Ichigo held her firmly upright against the headboard as their eyes met. She strained against his hold and let out a long, low groan through clenched teeth. It ripped through her, so powerful her legs would have buckled if he hadn't been supporting her.

He kept rubbing, extracting the final few tremors from her. His fingers grazed her sensitive clit as he pulled out. Then his mouth captured hers, stifling her moan of pleasure. "God, you turn me on, Shorty. I about lost it when you came." He eased Rukia back down, holding her until she finally collapsed on the bed, breathless.

She basked in the warmth of his gaze, her body glowing with the pleasure he'd given her. She smiled at Ichigo and impulsively pressed her lips against his, sensuously kissing him. "Thank you. You were amazing…" Rukia sighed, finally catching a breath in the aftermath of her shuddering climax.

_No, thank you. _He wanted to say as he plopped down beside her, his ass cheeks still tender. He wouldn't say they were paining him now. Instead, he gave an exhausted sigh and shrugged, "And you are beautiful." His smile reached his brown eyes, if only for a brief moment. And then, as fast as it appeared, it was gone, leaving him with an odd and confused expression.

"What? What is it?" his girlfriend couldn't help but wonder _why the weird frown_?

"Nothing." there was a brief silence before he started again, "It's just that… I just realized why I dated you in the first place."

"Why?" Rukia blinked.

"You've got spice." he uttered yawning.

"Spice?" Rukia raised a brow. Maybe he meant she was spunky or something. _Hopefully that's a good thing._

"Yeah." Ichigo chuckled, "…and lot of it…" he added. _Way more than Orihime._ He kept _that _part to himself.


	3. Three Bodies: Part One

Disclaimer: **Sexual content like always. All ficlets are either fluff, M, MA. If you don't like it, please! PLEASE don't read it. **

Soooooo, this is MY FIRST REQUEST to my Smut Inn. I have rewritten this thing over and over and just when I thought I had it, I would come up with a different idea. SO then I'd start all over. But after all that— staying up all night and what not, I have come up with 10 glorious pages. Truthfully I have wondered if I should add the first five pages… I don't know if you all would like it as much. I'll just see how it goes. This is probably the longest one shot I'll ever have. AND it does have a story line as well as a part one and part two.

And I know you all are thinking "What the duce? We wait all this time and no sex in this chapter…" Well _part two_ just might be the worse yet.

No seriously.

Thank you guys for waiting I SURE appreciate it.

* * *

**Pairings: **Uryu X Orihime, and … Lol. (Not telling.) I think someone knows though. Muaha. This is **hardcore**, **threesome, bisexual, toys.**

**Rating: **T (Part one has no sex which is why it's rated T)

**Title: **Three Bodies: Part One

…_Could the two most purest beings break out of their shell for a little sex foreplay experiment?_

* * *

"So…" the doctor stared at the nervous couple, both sitting awkwardly inches apart, the man sweating and gulping profusely while the woman sat there twiddling her thumbs. "How would you explain your sex life?" Honestly he didn't _need_ to ask the question. He already knew the answer. Of course they wouldn't admit it. They weren't going to admit they needed help either. He was sure that he wasn't going to a clear answer no matter how much he asked. However the doctor cleared his throat, waiting for answer. Any answer was fine.

…anything…

"Our sex life?" The woman asked as if she hadn't heard the term before.

"Yes Orihime. Your sex life." The doctor motioned with a hand, trying to explain it better, "And how is the sex in your relationship? Good? Bad? Is there any at all?"

"Ehhh…" Orihime blushed innocently and then nudged her husband, "Right, Uryu— tell him about our sex life!"

"OH Well… uh…" the man adjusted his glasses, clearing his throat and gulped again, "What was the question again?"

The doctor leaned back and exhaled in frustration. "Let's try a different approach." He started scribbling something on a sticky note, "Do you have sex?" That was blunt enough he supposed. The couple nodded silently, "Alright, how many times a week?"

"Five!" Uryu bit his lip.

"One…" Orihime blinked.

"One?" the doctor raised a brow. "Five? Which is it?"

"What?" Uryu laughed uncomfortably, "No way…" he proceeded to laugh more in disbelief, "Surely we have done it more times than that? I said at least five…"

"Nope…" the woman shrugged. "It's never been five… I say one time a week…"

"Are you sure Orihime? That is a pretty small number…" The doctor could see Uryu face turn a deep red but not from anger though, it was from embarrassment.

"Mmm…" the woman thought for a second, a finger on her bottom lip, "Okay. Maybe two times a week…"

"Seriously Orihime? Cut me some slack…" her husband growled, cheeks raging a blossoming red.

"I just did…" she sighed, her eyes running back to the doctor.

Uryu frowned, a fist flying up in the air, "I will NOT BE humiliated in front of Dr. Chen—"

"Calm down Mr. Ishida. That's what I'm here for." The doctor smiled helplessly. "Now, I have helped hundreds of clients and I have saved their relationships with the service of this session."

"But we don't need any—" Uryu stated again but the doc stopped him.

"We won't look at it as _help_. How about a guidance. Mm— a little extra push to spice up your love life. It's perfectly normal to go through this. There are other couples that come in to see me and they go through the same jumbo… Just hear me out and then you have to right to refuse my options and we will pretend like we never had this conversation. Deal?" Dr. Chen watched his client gain the color back in his face. Soon Uryu sunk down in his seat but silently nodded to the agreement.

"Fine." Uryu scowled.

"Alright." Doctor Chen sat back in his chair and rustled through a folder called _Session A: The Problem._ Uryu glared down at it like it was a threat. He truly believed that they didn't have a problem. They didn't need help either. Sex counseling was for the desperate— the weak and the incompetent. He was none of those things.

"Now, Orihime says you guys have sex one to two times week…"

"_Well Orihime is lying…"_ Uryu hissed to himself.

"A healthy love life requires sex three to four times a week. Sex is very important and it strengthens the bonds between one another. More than that, Orihime feels that she's not getting a strong enough bond between you guys." The man paused, gazing upon Orihime, "Am I correct Orihime?"

"Exactly." She muttered in a small voice.

"Since when did this just involve Orihime…?" Uryu frowned again, feeling the session suddenly becoming biased. After all, they were there because of the lack of sex problem— so to speak. For _damn _sure he knew that _he _wasn't the problem.

"No, no… you too Mr. Ishida. Orihime has to work on getting you stimulated as well. Now I suggest a little foreplay before bedtime or fixing a home cooked meal for the both of you to set things off." Chen passed out two personal pamphlets— one for a male and the other for a female. "Read these but don't tell each other what's in them. No one likes anyone telling them about the surprise before they can see it. And I strongly feel that you two would be happier with the results if you didn't."

"So what's in these?" Orihime blinked as her eyes caught a very provocative picture.

"Tips to how you can stimulate the opposite partner." Chen smiled, "I think we can all agree that two people can't just jump in the bed and make sparks. It's pornographically unreal and very misleading. You have to ease you way up to that point. Stimulation is the key to have that positive sex session." Dr. Chen switched to the next folder that read _Session B: Options._ Uryu sighed, relieved to see that whole part was over. "Now an important tip to stimulating each other is to find what the other one likes. I'll provide an example— Uryu you might get turned on when Orihime takes control in the bedroom, but Orihime may like it if you take control in the bed room. The solution would be to take turns regulating who is in control so the both of you stay turned on."

"Well that makes sense." Orihime beamed.

"Oh please Orihime. That's pure common sense." Uryu cooed with his arms crossed.

"Okay…" Chen raised a brow, "How about a different example— Orihime is interested in a _ménage à trois_. I see that you are a very traditional young man— would you open to trying new things to stimulate your wife?"

"Of course I would. She's my wife. I'd be willing to try anything." Uryu narrowed his eyes at the calm man, "Even if it is a _menage a_… whatever…"

"Hm…" the doc thought for a second then pulled out another folder one that read _Session G: Experiments._ Uryu's heart stopped. What on earth could that mean? "I wasn't going to ask you but since you're here I might as well. I'm hosting an experiment…"

"No." Uryu grimaced.

"Oh come on Uryu, hear him out." Orihime nudged her husband again, "What is it Dr. Chen? What experiment?"

The doctor proceeds, pushing up his bifocals and explaining, "It actually fits in with your problem. It's an experiment on sexual activities in the bedroom. The participants are given a set of instructions in which they must do for a week. It's an experiment with constructive results— four out five couples that do this, will improve their sex life by forty-eight percent."

"What type of instructions?" Uryu raised a brow. There was a catch somewhere…

"On positions, sexual activities such as role play and bondage. There's a list of toys to use, and last but not least, it involves a threesome." Chen concluded, watching the couple contemplate with their body language.

After what seemed like several minutes, Uryu frowned deeply again. "No…" he cooed.

"I don't think I could do that." Orihime blushed again, "I would be open to try anything… but that's a little weird."

Dr. Chen nodded. It was almost as if he knew they would back down. "It's little awkward at first but almost every couple who participates, ends up loving it."

"Sorry. I'm not role playing or getting tied to a bed where I'll be whipped like a little abused child. AND I'm definitely not having a threesome!" He'd get too jealous. He couldn't just stand there and watch while some other imbecile screwed his wife. YEAH— NO… there would be_ no_ way he would share his Orihime with anyone.

The doctor sighed. "Okay well I understand. It's really hard getting couples to join in. I guess five hundred bucks a day would just insult you more…"

"FIVE… HUNDRED?" The couple screeched.

"_I could buy Orihime anything her heart desired with that type of money." _Uryu blinked twice.

"_Hmmm stuffed animals!"_ Orihime bit her lip excitedly.

"And paid daily. Yet Mr. and Mrs. Ishida, I completely understand and respect your decision. We can just continue with the pamphlets and sessions every wee—"

"We'll do it." Ishida grimaced.

"Hun, are you sure?" Sure it was a lot of money and Orihime knew they needed that money but, it just seemed kinda wrong. But the stuffed animals…

"You're free to leave the experiment at any time. There's no obligation. You'll get paid for the day you leave." Chen explained

Uryu nodded. "Ok we're in." There were no ands, ifs or buts about it.

"Alright. I'll have my subordinates add you two to the list. So we can get started right away." The doctor smiled, "And mark my words… you two _will not_ be disappointed."


End file.
